Who's the real Zaiho?
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Dangerous,dangerous,dangerous! Ueda has finally realized the hidden meaning behind 'AITAI IMAKARA SHIZURANA TEHAI' when read vertically. Now, how to confront Naoko about it? Movie Verse!  TricK トリック series


**Who's the real Zaiho?**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_TricK トリック movie 1 tribute!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>**_AITAI IMAKARA SHIZURANA TEHAI*****- "I want to see you. Shizurana Flower. Prepare"_

_*_AITAI IMAKARA SHIZURANA TEHAI*- If read vertically- "I love you. I don't care about the treasure."__

_*****Zaiho*****- Treasure_

* * *

><p>Yamada Naoko sneaked up inside her apartment again using her stealth moves. It was one thing to be a magician who can appear and disappear whenever they want. It was another to be a poor lady who cannot pay rent for months and months.<p>

That was Yamada Naoko's life.

She locked her door and slowly stepped on her humble abode, not that locking the door would guarantee to keep the landlady away. After all, she has the key.

Yamada sighed a little and was just about to remove her shoes when all of a sudden her eyes caught a familiar shadow sitting by her table. Without pausing, she charge forward and leaned on her curtain.

"Ueda-san!" she cried in surprise her eyes rounding.

"You're late," Ueda Jiro said as he stirred a coffee in front of him. There were sheets of paper on the table and a pen. It was apparent that the tall, lone man has made it his hobby to barge into other people's apartment. Especially hers.

Yamada's eyes narrowed as she sat opposite him.

"What do you want?" her scowl was evident as she looked at him, "If you're going to invite me to fake hot springs, suspicious villages with absurd history, or even invite me to solve murders with the most unusual logic and suspects with ridiculous alibis then don't even think about it! I REFUSE!"

Her voice has gotten stronger as she spoke and Ueda was forced to back away a little as she also showed inclination to bite him already.

"What's with that attitude," he said after awhile as he wiped his face as if Yamada spat on him, "I give you job and this is what I get from you? You're really unbelievable."

"Whatever," Yamada said firmly with eyes still narrowed, "I refuse any job from you."

Ueda made a face and grit his teeth as if controlling himself, but then after awhile he grinned manically that surprised, or rather, scared Yamada without a reason.

"Why are you smirking?" she asked uncertainly with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hahaha," Ueda laughed as he took a sip from his coffee, "Yamada… Yamada… you think a genius like me would forget easily? Don't mock me… I've figured it out already so there's no point being shy about it."

Yamada gave the sensei a confused look.

"Ha?"

Ueda looked at her over his glasses with a knowing look and a smirk. Yamada looked affronted as the sensei continued to eye her.

"Ueda!" she said sounding annoyed, "What are you talking about?"

Ueda Jiro opened his mouth and said,

"AITAI IMAKARA SHIZURANA TEHAI"

Yamada looked confused for awhile as Ueda continued to smile at her. Then, a dawning horror appeared on her face as she realized what he was talking about.

"Remembered it now?" Ueda asked, still smiling.

"Wh—what are you saying, Ueda-san?" Yamada mumbled as she desperately looked away. Ueda laughed easily that irked the magician.

"You are mistaken if you're thinking I took that seriously, bakka!" she snapped, standing up with clenched fist. She was not going to let that stupid sensei make fun of her for mistakenly reading his message back then when they were stuck in a small village a week ago.

"Is that true?" he asked but the shine in his eyes did not disappear, "But… I remember then when I told you I was the one who wrote it… you said you were very happy…"

Yamada opened her mouth to defend herself but no words came out. She was seriously losing the row and that was one thing she could not allow… not when Ueda Jiro looked sure of himself.

"Stop it already!Anyway—why brought that up now?" she challenged with what was left with herself dignity, "I was not as happy as you think! I was just… too surprised of your message…"

"Well, it is surprising," Ueda admitted as he lowered the cup of coffee down the floor and for the first time a frown appeared on his face, "For you to think that the treasure is not important for me… and I really didn't think that saying 'I love you, I don't care about the treasure,' would get that kind of reaction from you."

And he gave her again one of his stupid grins.

Yamada would do anything to smash her fist on his face right now. This good for nothing, easy to fool, weakling with a big penis is mocking her—all because she felt a sudden gush of wishing that what she read was true. All because for even a second she thought he was really feeling that way about her… maybe if she didn't read that stupid message, then maybe she was rich right now! Maybe the stupid idea that he, this Ueda Jiro's existence to her was more important than any treasure in the world! Then maybe she wouldn't have to feel embarrassed right now… maybe she wouldn't have to feel so humiliated…

"Are you done trying to make fun of me?" she asked coldly that made Ueda stop grinning, "It's because you were doing silly things back then that I seriously thought for a second that what you wrote was true… maybe if you didn't get too involve with what I was doing, then maybe I wouldn't feel that you care about me more than the treasure…"

Ueda kept a straight face as Yamada said this.

That was all true… maybe if Ueda did not show up behind her prison window back then, when she was playing as a Goddess 004, and made her feel safe then she wouldn't feel any inkling toward him… Maybe if Ueda didn't show concern when she told him God 001 was dead and that it was possible that contenders were killing the other contenders, then maybe she wouldn't get the idea that she was more important!

Yamada's eyes rounded all of a sudden… wait a minute…

"Ueda…" she whispered that made the sensei look at her alertly, "You… back then… you were really concerned about me, weren't you?"

It was Ueda's turn to look confuse.

"What are you saying?" he asked quietly.

Yamada eyed him, "Back when I told you the fake gods in that village were killing each other, you told me we have to get out of there, do you remember?"

"Yes," Ueda nodded slowly as if trying to follow her trail of thoughts, "What of it?"

Yamada's eyes flashed.

"I reminded you of the treasure when you tried to drag me. Do you remember what you told me back then?"

"What?" Ueda frowned.

"You told me there's no time to talk about the treasure," Yamada finished with a certain look, "Ueda, by then you were already showing that you think I am more important than the treasure. You were the first one who hinted that!"

"What?" Ueda blinked so many times as if he cannot accept a solution to a very easy math problem, "Don't get ahead of yourself—!"

"I'm not!" Yamada snapped with a frown, "You realized I was in danger so you insisted that we get out of there! Why don't you admit it, Ueda! That during those times you were more concerned about me! That you weren't thinking about the treasure when you were doing all those hard work just to secure that I survive the competition? Why can't you accept that, Ueda?"

"You…" Ueda continued blinking in confusion, "You...!"

He stood up and grabbed his bag from the floor and then headed for the door.

"Running, Ueda?" Yamada whispered without looking at him.

Ueda stopped on his tracks.

"You really cannot accept that kind of feeling, can you?" Yamada continued quietly, "You're really so full of yourself… but it's okay. It's not like I'm expecting something from you, anyway."

Ueda half glanced back at her, and then grabbed the door knob and left.

Yamada breathed a deep sigh closed her eyes tightly. What was that about?

"Ueda Jiro you idiot," she hissed through gritted teeth, "You super super idiot!

* * *

><p>An hour later as Yamada was fixing her bed, the phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" she asked politely.

"Still up, are you?" said Ueda's familiar voice. Yamada's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Why did you call?" she snapped with that boiling feeling in her chest.

"Don't get angry now," Ueda's quiet voice said from the other side, "I didn't call to have a fight. I called just to tell you what I think is the truth."

Yamada blinked.

"Let's just say I did really forget about the treasure while trying to fix the trouble you got yourself to," Ueda started in a low voice, "Back then, I almost forgot about the treasure because I was looking after you. I told you stop getting yourself into trouble, idiot… I just couldn't let you die there after all."

"Why?" Yamada dared ask as she felt a gripping feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

"What do you mean why?" Ueda sounded incredulous.

"Why do you think you felt that way? Make it clear!" Yamada insisted.

"What the? I don't know what kind of treasure I was looking for back then; all I know was that you weren't as clever as me to survive those tests. And let's face it, you and I are friends. Do you think I'll let you die there?"

"Liar," Yamada accused, "You only need me for solving your mysteries and finishing your book."

"That too," Ueda admitted.

"Ueda!"

"The point, Yamada, is a human is always more important than any treasure. You got that?"

Yamada nodded slowly.

"I understand." She murmured, "Actually, Ueda-san… I also have something to tell you… Back then when they captured you, I really found the treasure. It was offered to me by that husband and wife who paid me to play as a goddess. It turned out that it was their family that was looking after the treasure for generations… they told me to escape with it but I didn't… because, I was also thinking that you… were more important than any treasure."

Silence followed her words as Ueda Jiro's line remained silent.

"You gave up the treasure to go back for me?" Ueda summarized quietly.

"Hai."

"You are really a big idiot!" Ueda raged from the other side that nearly sent Yamada's receiver away from her ear, "Why did you refuse? I could have escaped by myself back then and we could have met somewhere with the treasure in our hands! Yamada you are very stupid!"

"What's with that!" Yamada shouted in defence, "You stupid Ueda I was more worried about you! Didn't you hear what I just said! I said I chose you over the treasure!"

"What good is that?" Ueda hollered from the other side, "You are unbelievable!"

"UEDA!" Yamada screamed loudly out of spite, "Shut up already! If you can't accept the fact that I admit you were more important than the treasure for me then fine! Just stop calling me idiot! I already know that!"

She could hear Ueda breathing heavily on the other side.

"Stop calling already," Yamada continued, "I'm hanging up."

"Wait," Ueda's voice said from the other side, "Then… we both feel the same way."

"Huh?"

"Logic, Yamada, I chose to look after you than the treasure. You chose to go back for me than run away with the treasure. I say we're even."

Yamada blinked.

"Is it that easy?"

"I guess?" Ueda said and Yamada could just see him shrugging, "so then, you're not mad anymore?"

Yamada settled her tensed shoulder and shook her head.

"No… it's okay now…"

"Good, I'll see you then."

"Yeah,"

Yamada hang up and looked thoughtfully at the phone.

"I suppose… thinking that we're even is easier after all…" she said quietly as she stood up to go on her bed, "I can't say more, you're really smart, Baka-Ueda."

* * *

><p>In his office, Ueda was alone and thinking quietly to himself.<p>

After a moment, he grinned.

_"'I love you… I don't care about the treasure…_'… what the… words can be playful sometimes. And to think she took it seriously. You're really an idiot…but it's too much even for an astronomical coincidence…that what I was thinking back then could be relayed without meaning to… how dangerous."

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

**My TRICK addiction is not yet finished!**


End file.
